Broken
by MountainCalledMonkey
Summary: Noodle and 2D have been separated for far too long. She s going to Plastic Beach to save him from his prison. 2DxNoodle. Rated for violence and language. My first fic! Reviews including critisism would be nice.
1. Isolation

**Authors Note: **_My first fic! This is just chapter one, I may continue it tomorrow. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm sure you know that I don't own Gorillaz._

--

Noodle sat in her little chair in her little room watching her little television playing the best and worst moments of her short life. It showed her jumping out of her crate into the living room of Kong studios, playing her first concert, getting drunk for the first time and the moment she realized she had fallen for the tall, blue haired singer, 2D. She looked away from the heart wrenching images to look around. Again.

_Ugh, what a stupid design for hell. _She thought. It wasn't the firey, evil bat cave the media had made it out to be. She was in a small room that was completely white with one large, dark window that she knew people would look at her through. She was glad she never had to use the facilities or undress. But she knew evil spirits (or something of the sort) would look through the one-way glass and laugh at her as they watched her being tortured with images of her own life.

There was one door that locked from the outside with a PA system mounted above it. In the center of the room was her little chair that she would sit on to (literally) watch her life flash before her eyes. From time to time a voice would come over the PA and tell her she would be going for a walk. A large man in a dark suit would unlock the door and walk her down a dimly lit hallway where she would look through other windows and watch the lost souls enduring their own personal torture. Some had been forced to put up with physical pain, others psychological, like herself.

She walked over to her window and slammed her fist on the glass. From the other side, she heard a small yelp and the scuttle of feet from the pigs who had been observing her pain. She smiled darkly. Almost laughed. Almost.

"MISS NOODLE," An irritatingly shrill voice called out over the PA. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TODAY." She tried to yell some curse words back, but she had had her voice taken away temporarily for "verbally abusing the guards". So she spat at the PA instead. "NOW, NOW. WE'LL HAVE NONE OF THAT." The voice boomed. "WHY DON'T WE TAKE A LOOK AT WHAT YOUR LITTLE BUDDIES UPSTAIRS HAVE BEEN DOING, SHALL WE?"

Noodle froze. She turned towards the TV as the intro from the new Gorillaz album, Plastic Beach, began playing. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She saw Murdoc, writing song lyrics and what looked like a to-do list on a large notepad. She saw Russel, sitting in an apartment that was much too small for his large body. And finally, 2D. Her heart practically dropped out of her chest. Her eyes welled up with tears as she watched him pop pill after pill into his mouth. How old were these images? What if he had overdosed? What if he was dead?! She slammed her head against the back of the chair for such a thought. Why would he kill himself over her? She didn't see herself as anything special.

"THIS ALL HAPPENED ABOUT THREE YEARS THESE MEN ARE ON A FLOATING ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA AND HAVE RECORDED A NEW ALBUM. WITH A REPLACEMENT YOU. A ROBOT, IN FACT. I'M SORRY, MISS NOODLE, BUT YOU'RE EASLIY REPLACEABLE. EVEN IF THE ANDROID BREAKS, MURDOC WILL MAKE ANOTHER. AND ANOTHER. UNTIL HE EVENTUALLY DIES AND IS STUCK WITHIN THESE WALLS WITH YOU."

By now, the song _Empire Ants _was playing, and Noodle practically had flames shooting out of her ears.

"You're lying." She whispered in a hoarse voice. Even she was surprised that her voice was back, but it felt like a lobster clawing its way out of her throat. She heard quiet worried voices in the background from the PA. She stood up and faced it. "My friends would never abandon me. Not 2D, not Russel, NOT EVEN MURDOC!" she screamed defiantly.

She bolted towards the door. She pounded and kicked, but the door wouldn't budge. _The window..._ she thought. With one swift kick, the glass shattered and an alarm sounded. "Shit." She mumbled. She had to get out. Fast.


	2. Realization

**Authors Note: **_Hello again! I decided that I'm not going to try to type out any accents becuse I'll just make a fool out of myself. :D_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing._

2D stared up at the ceiling. It felt as though everything good inside him had been forcibly removed. He could barely feel good about music anymore. Not without Noodle. All he could do was hold on to the shred of hope that she had just decided to leave them and go into hiding. Nothing could kill her. Could it?

He wasn't even exactly sure what had happened. Everyone had known El Manana was a hoax. She had run off to the Maldives for some privacy. He could respect that. The superstar lifestyle could be a bit tiring. But that transmission on the radio? That was definitely not a hoax. And then Murdoc putting it in "Rise of the Ogre"? That man had no boundaries. Anything for publicity. _On that note... _he thought. On the transmission, she had first called Murdoc's name, then Russel's, then Murdoc's again. Why hadn't she said his name? He felt childish for feeling hurt about such a small thing. She just meant so much to him...

His head clouded with thoughts of Noodle. All in his head, he watched her grow from a little girl into a whiny preteen into a moody teenager. _She would be turning twenty this year... _he thought. _NO! She IS turning twenty this year! _Every time he thought of her as being dead, his dark eyes would fill with tears. His peaceful reminiscing was now overrun by images of a mangled corpse. Noodle's body laying lifelessly somewhere where he couldn't reach her. He ran into the bathroom and vomited.

"Oi, dullard! Get your ass out here now!" He heard Murdoc shout from the lift.

"Technically, wouldn't I be getting my ass _in_ there?" 2D asked as he wiped his mouth and stepped into the lift. "You know, 'cause of you being in the li-"his smartassness was interrupted by Murdoc's large hand making contact with his face.

"Shut up, you bloody idiot." Murdoc hissed. "I want you to go sit with Noodle for a while." 2D winced as he referred to the cyborg he built as "Noodle". That was NOT Noodle. "She's been acting a bit er- strange since the _Stylo _video. Stupid directors couldn't have just given that stupid actor blanks. Noooo had to be _authentic..." _2D stared at the wall while Murdoc rambled on about how his money was being wasted on bullets that clearly didn't need to be there and such.

His thoughts drifted back to Noodle. He tried to piece together how she looked as a young woman. Her hair was the hardest to make up. He liked the way it was four years ago, but he wanted to see her eyes more often. He finally decided he would always picture her as just a wee bit taller than she was as a teenager, with the same choppy hair, but the bangs swept sideways, out of her eyes. She was really quite attractive. He was bumped out of his in-mind Noodle dress up by Murdoc's fist thumping him on the head.

"Hey! When I'm talking to you, I expect you to listen! And you smell like puke." Murdoc growled. They reached the boiler room and stepped out of the lift. The old engineer was gone; Murdoc had wasted no time firing him for scamming them out of their money. Now there was a young man with black hair down to his lower back, who never spoke or wore a shirt, working on their boiler. Murdoc sighed heavily as they walked past, down to Noodle's cupboard. She was sitting in the corner with the many plugs jammed in her head. Her head snapped up and sparked a little when the two men walked in.

"Mr. Niccals fix Noodle?" the cyborg asked. Her speech had reverted to broken English since the video. Murdoc just shook his head at her.

"Soon. Someone will be coming by in a couple weeks." He told her. _You mean you'll be kidnapping another poor bastard and dragging him here... _2D thought. "Alright, face-ache. Just sit with her a bit. I'm going to find Russ. Need him to mail something for me..." Murdoc stalked out of the tiny room and shut the door tightly.

2D turned to face the wall, so he wouldn't have to look at the android. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, as if daring him to turn around and look him in the eye. Then, a question popped up in the back of his mind.

"N-Noodle?" he asked. He wished he didn't have to call her that. "Why didn't Murdoc go to find the-uh- other Noodle?" the robot looked at him quizzically. 2D could hear her gears and circuits whirring inside her metal body, searching for the answer.

"No... Time..." she responded slowly. 2D's eyes began to fill with tears again. That bastard. They had all the time in the world to go find his little Noodle. Instead, he saw it fit to kidnap a bunch of people, and replace one of the greatest guitarists of all time with an empty shell, and record an album. Murdoc was _such _a publicity whore. "2Deeeee is... leaking?" The robot asked. 2D just sniffed and shook his head.

"I-uh," he started. "I miss the... other you." The android just stared at him. Her processors where buzzing and beeping in her head. _What is this emotion? _She wondered. Finally an almost inaudible ping sounded. _Love. _She usually would've been able to come up with that right away, but the damage from those bullets was severe.

"2Deeee... loves... other Noodle." She concluded out loud. Now it was 2D's turn to stare at her. Was she right? No, he was over ten years her senior! But did that really matter? If it really _was_ love, it wouldn't. He began to imagine Noodle. Back with the band, back with him. He felt much happier than he had in a long time, but it was an empty happiness. Noodle wasn't here in his arms. He had no idea where she was. There was nothing he could do to find her, as long as he was trapped in this prison. His head started to pound from all this intense thinking he was doing. "2D needs... head... medicine." Noodle said. "Go."

2D gladly followed her orders. He passed the young man with his tools into the lift. On his way to his room, all he could think of was Noodle. And how right that stupid robot was.

* * *

**A/N: **_You like? Next chapter will be back to Noodle. Where the action starts. :D Please R&R!_


	3. Freedom

**A/N: **Sorry I took a while to update. I was having severe writer's block :( I like this chapter, I hope you do too!

**Disclaimer: **_Same as last time._

* * *

The alarm was deafening. The shadowy guards closed in from all sides. As she stood in the dark, narrow hallway, Noodle had no clue how she was going to escape.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" the intercom voice screamed. The Plastic beach music was getting louder and louder, but Noodle couldn't tell if that was in her head or not. As _On Melancholy Hill _started playing, she wondered if it would be difficult to fight with such a sweet song blaring in the background. She kicked one guard in the chest, sending him flying into a door across the hall. He spat on the floor quickly, just before he melted into dust. The other guards looked at her angrily, realizing that she would put up a fight. One ran at her, head-on with his fists raised in the air like an angry gorilla (Noodle silently giggled at the irony). Just as he was about to smash her head into the floor, she put both hands on his head, hurtled herself over and stomped on the middle of his back. He too, spat on the floor and melted into dust.

Noodle continued to punch, kick, chop and stomp on the guards, each one spitting on the floor and melting into dust. She jumped up and punched a particularly tall guard in the nose, and kicked him in the back of the knees as she came back down, causing him to fall over. This guard did not, however, spit on the floor. All the guards gasped in horror just before his body burst into black flames. Noodle winced as he wailed in pain, his body melting into a sickening brown goo. She heard a popping noise coming from a nearby room, she looked in the window and saw the tall guard, watching a projection of a woman being killed in the most horrible ways. The sight almost made her want to throw up, but she realized he was getting what he deserved.

A new dark thought popped up in her head. _As long as they don't spit, they could feel my _

_pain…_but she almost immediately realized that, after the tall man's mishap, none of them would be stupid

enough to forget to spit. The guards coming at her now were much larger and buffer than the first round,

but Noodle had no problem taking them down just as easily.

After four more rounds of the large men had been defeated, a new type of guard moved up.

Noodle cocked her head slightly to the left. All the other guards appeared as human males, but these new

guards were different. They looked like giant slabs of green oatmeal in the shape of a human. She ran up

to punch one in the face, but stopped abruptly when he morphed into Doctor Kyuzo. She stared for what

Seemed like an eternity until he brought up a fist and punched her in he cheek, right under he left eye.

She could feel the spot bruising and looked up sadly at Kyuzo`s face. He grinned evilly a her and took

another swing. She rolled and kicked him in the stomach. She gasped as he spat on the floor and melted

Into dust. _Calm down, Noodle. That wasn't really him. These are the sick, twisted demons keeping me _

_Away from my family. _She thought to herself. She looked up from her regrouping, only to find a terrible

sight. All the oatmeal guards had morphed into all the people she loved and cared about. Russel, Murdoc,

Another Kyuzo, and (worst of all) 2D. _Okay, just remember. These are freaky oatmeal demons that are _

_Trying to trap you in hell. DO NOT go easy on them. _She instructed herself.

She ran up and swiftly kicked the Murdoc demon's head clean off. She was a bit surprised at the

Force she used, but figured he deserved it for deserting her in hell. She reluctantly killed the Russel

Demon with a hard punch in the gut, and punted one that looked just like her monkey, Mike, all the way

down the hallway. She had quickly destroyed all of them, except for one. The 2D demon stared at her

from across the hall. By now she was covered in cuts and bruises, looking sadly at the 2D demon. Her

head snapped up towards the PA system as _To Binge_ began to play. For a split second, Noodle had the

chance to stand and admire 2D`s sweet voice. But as she stood, mesmerized by the beautiful song playing

from the intercom, the 2D demon kicked her in the back of the knees and delivered a quick punch to her

Gut. She knelt on the floor, huffing and wheezing, as he ran at her again. This time, she rolled out of the

Way before he could do anymore damage.

Small tears leaked from her eyes as she dodged each of his blows, occasionally swinging, but

Missing on purpose. There was no way she could harm him. _IT`S NOT REALLY HIM, YOU IDIOT! _Her

Conscience nagged. She still couldn't bring herself to hit him. It was then, that she looked up into his

eyes.

His eyes were not the enchanting black orbs she had come to know. They were just voids. The

Demon didn't seem to know that 2D actually _did _have eyes, he had assumed that the darkness was from

an empty socket. Noodle couldn't believe someone could be so ignorant. This sorry excuse for a hellion

couldn't even mentally torture her correctly! She gave him the best death glare she could muster, bared

her teeth, and ran at him.

The demon barely knew what hit him. Noodle had jumped up, kicked him in the throat and

smashed both of her fists down on its head. The demon fell to the ground and tried to spit, but Noodle

jammed her foot in its mouth. She shook her head menacingly. The tall demon sputtered muffled curses at

her as she jumped back, and watched him burst into the black flames.

***

She could hear more guards running down the hall towards her from the left. She ran down the

Right hall until she reached a door. It read: **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.** She kicked it in and

continued running.

She could hear screams of pain and whimpers of sadness from more tortured soles as she silently

made her way down the hall. _How do you escape from hell… _she wondered. A sudden thought appeared

in her mind. _The hell hole!_ If you could enter hell through it, surely you could exit through it! She

continued bursting through random doors and running down narrow hallways until she reached a large

wall map. She couldn't decide if this place had been designed more like an asylum, or a shopping mall.

She quickly looked for the **YOU ARE HERE **dot and saw she was in _the hall of murderers. _She ran her

finger along the map until she found a room labelled **PORTALS. **She quickly memorized the map and

continued to run.

***

Noodle stood in front of the door that would lead her to the room of portals. She hoped to

everything she held dear that this would take her home. The door was unlocked, so she quietly opened it

and stepped inside the room.

Inside was another hallway, but all the walls appeared to be made of Plexiglas. Each room had a

giant spinning portal inside. All of the doors had a label on them, showing where they led. As Noodle

walked down the hallway, she noticed that some portals were bigger than others. She figured that meant

they were used more often. When she reached the end of the hall, she looked at the portal behind the door

labelled **ESSEX. **The portal inside was so huge, it took up the space that four of the smaller hell-holes

used. _Stupid Murdoc. _She thought. All those times he had summoned some evil spirit made this portal the

size of a full grown elephant.

She quickly opened and shut the door. The portal was so powerful she was sucked in almost

immediately. She was whipped against the sides and flipped over multiple times. She threw up a couple

Times, but that was the least of her worries. All around her, giant snake and bear-type demons zoomed by,

flicking their tongues and baring their teeth. This went on for what seemed like hours until she was spat

out of the hell hole onto the hard ground of Kong Studios.

She was home.

* * *

**A/N: **_You like? Gah, it took me waaaay too long to write this chapter. Sorry they're all so short! The next chapter is going to have to be really short too, but LAST SHORT ONE! Pinky swear. Please R&R!_


	4. Depression

**A/N:**_ Hope everyone had a good easter! This chapter is just filler, please don't hate me, I don't like it either!_

* * *

I don't want this anymore. I don't want the money, I don't want the fame, I don't want any part of it. I just want Noodle back. She invades my dreams with her sweet voice and beautiful face. She tells me that she's still alive and waiting for me. Waiting for me to go get her. It almost seems as if she's taunting me, knowing that I can't leave this place, yet still making me waste away with longing. Everything about her makes me realized I've been stupid not to realize it sooner. That I've always been completely in love with my sweet Noodle.

* * *

2D sat in his underwater bedroom, waiting for something to happen. Nothing had happened in a month now. All he could do was sit on his bed and wait for Murdoc to bring him downstairs to sit with the Noodle cyborg (or Robo-Noodle, as he had decided to call her). This had become a regular chore for 2D, since the previous week, when 2D's sit down with her seemed to calm her failing systems. The first time he sat with her, she had made him realized that he was in love with the real Noodle. Now all he wanted was to sit with the robot and ask more about himself, because clearly she knew more than he did.

_That's just sad… _he thought. _A stupid robot knows more about you than you do… does that make sense? Noodle would know… I wish she were here… _as always, his thoughts came back to her. Every time he thought of her, he felt his heart break a little more. No amount of pills could ease this pain. Yet the need for the painkillers seemed to be getting stronger. Any time she would pop into his mind, a pill popped into his mouth.

_I feel like a teenage girl…_he thought. All this love-angst was getting the better of him. _A teenage girl who was dumped at the prom... or someone equally depressed. _He wondered if he had ever felt this sad before. There of course were the days after Paula left him, waking up from the coma after the first car accident with Murdoc or when Noodle had disappeared after _El Manana _without leaving a hint about where she was or if she was alive. No, none of those times had been more soul-crushing than this one.

All the thinking of depression was weighing on him, so he got up to find a new bottle of painkillers. He found one lying in the corner behind an old keyboard. All he wanted now was to go somewhere where he didn't have to think for himself. Somewhere where his subconscious mind would show him what he wanted to see. Somewhere where Noodle was. He flicked the lid off the bottle and ingested 6 pills. Almost instantly, he felt woozy. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes slowly, drifting off into another Noodle-filled dream.

* * *

**A/N: **_Urgh. I reallt don't like this chapter. I wrote it out of girl-sadness over some stupid boy thing. Ew. I only wrote this so as to follow the pattern that's been created (Noodle, 2D, Noodle,2D, so-on) but please don't hate me now! Next chapter will be waaaaaaaaaay better! Pinky Swear! Please critisize this chapter!_


	5. Prepared

Noodle sat on the cold basement floor of Kong Studios, dumbfounded. Had that really just happened? Wasn't she just being tortured? Was she really… home? She stood up slowly, half expecting another wave of hell guards to jump out and attack her again.

She made a mad dash for the lift. Once inside, she pushed the button for the lobby. She stood against the wall and hugged herself tight. _There's no way I'm EVER going back there… _She thought. The lift dinged, and the doors slid open slowly. Too slowly. Noodle grabbed the doors and pried them open herself, as she _was _a bit impatient. She stepped into the lobby and gasped. The place was practically in ruins! No wonder the boys had left. As she looked around, her eyes found a broken mirror. She walked over and picked up the fragment. She gasped as she looked herself over. Her hair was longer; it now ended below her shoulder blades, with her long bangs pushed to the side of her face, her legs were longer and knobbly, and her chest had filled in. Not to mention the bruise under her eye. She didn't think it would make her look so… mutilated. During her entire time in hell, the only time she had been physically hurt was during her escape. Those guards could really pack a punch. The bruise looked as if she had been punched multiple times in the same spot. _Disgusting…_ she thought. She got back into the lift and headed up to her room.

She reached the door of her room and stood outside it. The doorknob was rusty and the doorframe was covered in cobwebs. She stepped closer and gently turned the knob, which immediately fell off its hinges. Noodle jumped back, but quickly regained her posture and pushed the door open. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she stepped inside. She slowly opened her eyes and exhaled. She wished she didn't. The entire back wall was missing, her bed was crawling with insects and her closet doors were lying on the floor. She walked over to the closet, mouth agape, to notice her clothes had not been touched. _Odd… _she thought. She moved over to the sliding wall where Shaun the head was kept, and flung the doors open. Her shoulders sagged as she saw that Shaun was gone too. But her disappointment quickly turned to fury.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A GREAT BLOODY HEAD GET OUT OF SOMEONE'S ROOM!?" she screamed to no one in particular. She picked up a lantern that had fallen on the floor and threw it outside through the giant gaping hole that was once her wall. She crumpled to the floor and started to cry. _Why did they leave me there? Did they even try to do anything about it? I doubt it… _she thought. She thought of Murdoc, sitting pretty on that stupid island, enjoying his fame. _Wait a minute… _she thought… _that intercom lady… she'd said something about that island… "__**THESE MEN ARE ON A FLOATING ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA" **_She racked her brain trying to remember what the island was called. But no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't come back to her. "ARGH!" she yelled again and picked up an old book off the floor and threw it outside. She sat back on the floor and hugged her knees. _I want to see 2D again. _she thought. As she thought of him a new found confidence rose up in her. She stood up and walked out of her room. _And that is exactly what I'm going to do._

_***_

Noodle sat in a small library cubicle at the computer. (She couldn't find a functional one in Kong). She typed "Gorillaz" in the search bar and brought up their website. She browsed for a while, seeing new song titles, games, merchandise, all the fun stuff. Then she saw it. "Plastic Beach".

"THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!" she yelled. Several librarians shushed her at the same time. She blushed a little, but went back to her research. Within 20 minutes, Noodle knew everything about Plastic Beach. About Murdoc building the robot, how Russel swam there, how Murdoc had kidnapped 2D (this made her especially furious). Everything except for its location. Knowing that it's located "in the middle of the ocean" just wasn't good enough. She sighed, saved all her research to a memory stick she had found in Russel's room and left the library.

As she walked down the road she saw many people staring at her. At first she figured it was because no one had seen her for a long time. But then an older woman approached her.

"Oh, you poor dear! Do you need any help, miss?" She asked. Noodle gave her a puzzled look, then looked down at herself and gasped. She had been home all day now and she hadn't noticed what she was wearing?! She was wearing a tight fitting white unitard that was scratched and torn from her escape. Some parts were stained with blood as well.

"Aw, shit." she muttered. The lady winced at her colourful language, but still stared with her big, crinkly eyes. "Oh, uh, right. No thanks, I'm fine." Noodle said quickly. She then took off towards Kong.

Noodle ran all the way up the hill back to the studio. _That could've been disastrous. _she thought. She could imagine the headlines. "**Noodle, Guitarist of Gorillaz, Found Bashed, Bruised and Bloody**" the paparazzi would _never_ leave her alone. As soon as she got inside, she took off the unitard and jumped in the shower (after she drowned all the bugs in the tub, of course). Once she was clean, she towel- dried her hair and looked through her wardrobe for anything to wear. She found a plain white t-shirt and some jeans and threw those on. Then she walked back into the bathroom to do something about her hair.

She stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out if there was a way to make the long hair work. _Nah… _she thought, so she set off to find something… cutty. She looked through almost every room for anything sharp. But all the knives, scissors and swords had been cleared out. Noodle was staring to get impatient when she found a pair of hedge clippers behind Murdoc's abandoned Winnebago. She picked them up excitedly. As she ran towards the lift, something caught her eye. _2D's room… _she walked over slowly and opened the door.

She stepped lightly into 2D's room and looked around. Almost everything had been cleared out, except for his bed and the contents of his closet. She looked in his closet and found piles of books, DVDs, VHSs and photo albums. She picked up a particularly thick album and opened it. Each page had a few pictures of 2D and the other Gorillaz. She looked through until she found a section of the album entirely dedicated to her. She blushed a bit and looked at the pictures. There was one of her and 2D, sitting on the roof of Kong, playing jacks, One of her as a young girl, sitting in 2D's room playing pong with him. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she flipped the pages. So many happy memories. As she continued to flip, on page caught her eye. A picture of her, just standing and smiling sweetly. All around the page were little tear stains. Noodle couldn't control her tears anymore. She added more tearstains to the book and stood up. _All the more reason to find him. _she thought. She picked the hedge clippers up off the floor and bent over so all her hair was hanging in front of her face. She gathered it all up into a bunch and set it in between the blades. She closed her eyes and chopped. Her eyes snapped open as she watched he hair flutter to the floor. She grabbed the bunch and stuck it in the photo album. A reminder of a not-so- happy memory.

***

It had been a week since Noodle had returned from Hell. In that time she had purchased a new wardrobe, disinfected her room and found some more in-depth information about Plastic Beach. Such as: The man who had first dropped Murdoc off on the island was a man named Johann Phillips, whose boat was destroyed as soon as he got back to the mainland. Murdoc had obviously hired someone to make sure he wouldn't go back. Noodle had looked up Johann and found his picture and current living location. After that, she broke into the safe that Murdoc kept for emergencies and took out all the money. She bought herself a suitcase, flare gun and various other tools that would help her on her quest. Also in the safe were extra keys to all the cars in Kong. She took the keys to the Geep and packed her things. She got into the Geep, donning her new "superstar not wanting to look too much like a superstar" outfit, and set off.

According to Noodle's information, Johann Phillips lived in the upstairs apartment of a closed convenience store in a run-down part of London. _This should be fun… _she thought. She drove down the highway, listening to Plastic Beach, memorizing the lyrics. This was a nice album. Slow and sweet. _Just like 2D… _she thought and giggled to herself. She finally arrived in London and drove to Johann's street. She pulled up in front of the old convenience store and got out of the Geep. She had to kick the door in because it was boarded up. She walked through the abandoned shop until she found a door marked: Private. She opened it slowly to find a staircase. She walked up the narrow stairs until she came to another door. She knocked quietly.

"Who's there?" asked a heavily polish accented voice. Noodle cleared her throat.

"Er- Mr. Phillips, my name is Noodle. I need your help with something." she replied. She waited a moment, then the door opened. She stepped inside to find a cozy apartment filled with pictures of sailboats and sailboat knick knacks.

"What you need my help with, Noodle?" he asked suspiciously.

"I, uh need you to take me to an island. In the middle of the ocean." she replied. Johann's eyes got wide.

"I will not go back to that place. EVER! You should leave now." He said sternly. Noodle sighed and pulled her flare gun out of her back pocket and pointed it at him. She hoped it looked real enough.

"Mr. Phillips, I need you to take me to Plastic Beach."

* * *

**A/N: **_GAH! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! But I do, in fact, have a life. :D Getting exciting? Excellent._


	6. Fixing Travelling

**A/N: **_HEY! soo... sorry i haven't updated in an eternity. In all honesty, it's because I'm lazy. So! I've tried to make this chapter much longer than the rest! Hope it leaves you satisfied. OH! and i would just like to apologize. I'm sooooooooo sorry if my stories ever end up sounding similar to other authors fics! I guess I'm drawing too much inspiration...:S But yeah. GAH! ONE MORE THING! I've now introduced the flashback! When you see "~~~" it starts the flashback. it also ends with "~~~" Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do (not) own Gorillaz._

* * *

2D sat on his bedroom floor, waiting for RoboNoodle. The chore of sitting and keeping her company had become the best part of the week. And he hated it. He mildly enjoyed being able to talk to someone, but the fact that the "someone" in question was a crappy copy of Noodle made him feel like kicking someone's head off. It felt like receiving a chocolate bar, biting into it, then realizing that it's made of cardboard. Very unpleasant.

The PA system Murdoc had recently installed buzzed.

"Alright, two-dents. Noodle's legs have completely shut down, so you'll have to go down to get her today." Murdoc said. 2D shuddered. He hated that little cupboard. Which was why he had decided that their little sit-downs would now take place in his room. He meandered into the lift and pressed the button for the boiler room. The lift was running slower than usual today, the handsome young man who was their new mechanical engineer was encountering numerous problems with most of the machines on Plastic Beach. 2D stood motionlessly in the lift, quietly humming _Starshine _from Gorillaz first album. _That album was fun to make… _he thought. He remembered Murdoc, always coming up with crazy ways to add a cooler sound to a track. Russel, hitting his drums with a peaceful smile on his face. Noodle… playing and singing her heart out with the most adorable look on her face. 2D felt the tears coming on again. He missed those days. Those were simpler times. No chloroform, no kidnapping, just music. Music that made people happy. Music that had a message. The tears were falling full-force now, and the lift had stopped. 2D wiped his eyes on his shirt as he passed the topless boy working on the boiler. He reached the door of RoboNoodle's cupboard and knocked.

"Come… innnnnn." RoboNoodle said. 2D pushed the door open and looked down at the android. She sat on the floor with the multicoloured tubes sticking out from her body, and her legs contorted in a disgusting way. 2D winced as he looked at her legs. RoboNoodle pushed a small button on the back of her neck to disconnect the tubes. With a loud sizzling sound, the tubes popped out of her head and back and hung limply from the ceiling. 2D reached down and picked up the cyborg like a sack of potatoes. He kicked the cupboard door open and walked back up to the lift.

When they arrived in 2D's bedroom, he plopped the robot down on his bed and sat next to her.

"What would you like to do?" he asked her. RoboNoode cocked her head to the side a bit and pondered.

"Want to get fixed." she replied. 2D chuckled. The previous week, a short, stout man arrived at the beach to fix her. It hadn't gone over very well, though.

2D and RoboNoodle had been sitting in the studio, talking to the gigantic Russel through the window, when the intercom buzzed.

"Dullard, bring Noodle downstairs, there's someone here to look at her." Murdoc's voice crackled. RoboNoodle smiled up at him. 2D looked sadly out the window towards Russel. He mouthed the word _visitor _and Russel stood up and walked around to the other side of the island. Seeing a giant man sitting beside someone's house was a bit unsettling for most people.

2D stepped into the lift with RoboNoodle stumbling behind him. They reached the entrance way where Murdoc and the small, grubby man waited.

"Hello, there!" he said cheerfully in a thick British accent. "I'm here to fix a… what's this say… a _complicated piece of machinery._ I'm always up for a challenge!" he read off his clipboard. Murdoc looked about ready to rip this man's face off, but not until he fixed his robot.

"Uh.. Yeah. Well, I have an android I need you to fix as quickly as possible." Murdoc replied. The man looked at him, confused.

"An android? Like, a robot?" he asked. Murdoc nodded. "Well, that's incredible!" he cheered. 2D crinkled his nose up at the man's cheerfulness as well. Murdoc put his hand on RoboNoodle's back and gently pushed her over to face the mechanic.

"Well, here she is. I want her finished by noon or so. Alright?" Murdoc looked down at the little man. He stared at the android for a moment, then looked back up at the tall, green-skinned bassist.

"Umm… this is a little girl." he said. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"She's made to look like a little girl. Now get fixing." he replied, now getting agitated. The little mechanic stared wide-eyed at Murdoc, a sick thought entering his head.

"You made a robot… of a teenage Japanese girl…" he didn't want to finish his thought. Murdoc got wide-eyed as well, as he realized what this man was implying.

"NO! That's just- hey, wait!" he shouted. The small man was already running off towards his boat. 2D covered his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing, while RoboNoodle pulled a small gun out of her belt and aimed it at the mechanic. "No, no. Just let him go." Murdoc said. "You'll just have to wait a while longer to get fixed." RoboNoodle frowned and fired the gun, aiming far to the left of the man, who jumped and broke into a full-on sprint. Murdoc cracked a small smile then sent the two of them back upstairs.

2D smiled at the silly memory. RoboNoodle was now looking through his DVDs, trying to find something to watch. She pulled out an old zombie flick that 2D used to watch with Noodle all the time. He had a feeling that watching that particular film would bring back some sad memories, but agreed to watch it anyway.

Halfway through the movie, RoboNoodle tugged on 2D's sleeve, stating she was tired and had to go back to her room. 2D sighed as he swung her over his shoulder again and walked back to the lift. Once they had reached the boiler room, 2D walked down to the robot's cupboard and pathetically attempted to plug all her tubes back in. All of a sudden, the tubes all stretched out and plugged themselves in. 2D turned around to see the young mechanical engineer standing next to a switch labelled "**PLUGS**". The young man smiled.

"Er- hello. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name's Demitri. I've been working on your boiler." he held out his hand. 2D cautiously shook it. "Ahem. Well, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I've noticed you need someone to fix up the robot." 2D looked at Demitri, wondering if he had ever spoken to him before. "Uh… Mr. 2D?" Demitri asked, snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The robot. Go on." 2D replied quickly. Demitri chuckled.

"Well, I think I'd be able to fix her. I've had lot's of training, and I've been waiting for a challenge like this for a while and-" 2D held his hand up for him to stop.

"Okay, okay. Hang on a sec. I'm really not the one to ask about this kind of thing. I think Murdoc is upstairs or something. You could buzz him on the PA too." he offered. The younger man lit up and dashed out of the cupboard to find Murdoc. RoboNoodle looked up at 2D with a confused expression on her face.

"What… happening?" she asked.

"I-uh- I'm not 100% sure, but I think you're getting fixed."

Noodle sat on the deck of Johann Phillips' boat and stared up at the night sky. The beauty of it all. She was glad she had successfully coaxed Johann into taking her to Plastic Beach. Although it wasn't easy.

Noodle had just pulled out her flare gun, hoping that Johann would recognize it for the real deal. The old man threw his hands up, and began to sweat like a pig.

"Oh, god. Please don't shoot me! I-I have a family!" he cried in his heavy polish accent. Noodle looked at him and snorted.

"You liar! You don't have a family."

"Uh- yes I do. They just… um… wait… is that a flare gun?" Noodle cursed under her breath. Johann scoffed. "Ha! You didn't even think to bring a real gun!"

"Shut up! I'll bet it still hurts like hell to be shot with a flare gun." she snapped at him. Johann pondered this a moment.

"Well… I-I don't even have a boat." he stammered. Now it was Noodle's turn to scoff.

"You are a terrible liar. You bought a new one the day after Murdoc had yours destroyed. I know more about you then your mother does." She spat. Johann looked at her a moment, then made a wild jump towards his small phone that rested on a short end table. Noodle quickly delivered a light (but still hard enough to knock the wind out of him) kick to his stomach. While he huffed on the floor, she smashed the phone with her flare gun. "I'm sorry, Mr. Phillips, but I really need you to take me to Plastic Beach. I can't leave until you agree." she said.

"I can't go back there. That man. The green man. With the long tongue. He'll have that robot thing kill me!" Johann wheezed. Noodle sighed.

"Mr. Phillips, trust me. You have nothing to worry about." Johann looked up at her with his sad eyes.

"You won't let him hurt me?" he asked. Noodle shook her head. She helped him up off the floor.

"Now why don't you show me your boat?"

As she stared into the sky, Noodle wondered what 2D was doing right now. She wondered if he was wondering what _she _was doing right now. She giggled a little. She looked over at Johann, driving the boat away from the docks where it was parked. Then she heard a gunshot.

"What the…" she heard another shot ring out. "JOHANN! WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!" she yelled.

"Oh, no… oh, no no no. This is just like last time!" he whimpered as he ducked down and covered his head. Noodle looked at the controls and steering wheel. She couldn't drive this thing! She had to act quickly to avoid being shot. She ran over to her suitcase and dug until she found her flare gun. She ran over to the side of the boat, covering her head, then leaned over, aimed, and fired. The bright red flare shot across the water and hit the man with the gun square in the chest. She listened to him scream for a moment then looked over at Johann with a smug smile.

"I told you it would hurt like hell."

As the days turned into weeks, Noodle became insufferably bored. She dug through her suitcase until she found the first Gorillaz album. She walked over to Johann's old CD player and popped it in. She sat on the deck for a while until the song _Sound Check _came on. A big smile spread across her face as she sang along at the top of her lungs. Johann's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Must you sing so loud? And turn that hippy shit off." he whined. Noodle stopped singing and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hippy shit?" she asked. This didn't sound at all "hippyish" to her. She wondered how Murdoc would take that comment. She giggled as she imagined his face turning red with anger and screaming in Johann's face about how Gorillaz was the best band in the world and there was absolutely nothing shitty about them. She sighed. Murdoc. _That bastard. He better hope that robot is in good shape._ she thought. She was soon interrupted in her thoughts.

"Er- Miss Noodles?" Johann asked.

"It's just Noodle." she replied. "What is it?"

"How did you get that bruise?" he asked again. Noodle touched the bruise under her left eye. Was it really still there? _Persistent little bugger. _she thought.

"I uh… fell." she lied.

"Fell where?" he pried.

"Er- down the stairs."

"And you landed on your eye?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Noodle sighed.

"I got hit in the face." she said heavily, recalling her battle with the guards of hell. She wanted nothing more than to forget the whole experience, to purge herself of the awful memories of sitting in that tiny room, staring at that TV which taunted her with images of her life. Noodle snapped out of her hateful pondering once she realized that Johann had been speaking. "Uh.. I'm sorry, what?" she stammered.

"I said, could you wear some sunglasses or something to cover it? I'm a bit squeamish." he said. Noodle rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any, I left them in your crappy little apartment." she replied with a scowl. Johann furrowed his brow.

"That's no way to talk to the man who's risking his life to sail you out to the place where he almost got shot to death by some psychotic Satanist and his robot killing machine." he said with a wince. Noodle rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I don't have anything to cover it with. Just don't look at me!" she yelled. It was Johann's turn to roll his eyes.

"You have no respect, young lady!" he shouted back. "I should just throw you overboard…" he muttered under his breath. He walked over to the cabin where he took the boat off autopilot and began to steer himself. He looked over to see Noodle sitting on the deck, with her knees pulled up to her face, and she seemed to be crying. Johann sighed heavily. _That bruise really is gross. _he thought. He looked around for something she could cover it with. He put the boat back on autopilot so he could move about. He dug through boxes and containers (all moved from his apartment) for a pair of glasses or a banana or… "A mask…" he whispered quietly as he picked up the old cat mask he had been given when he was a young man, travelling the sea. He walked past Noodle and casually dropped the mask beside her, as he went below deck for some sleep. Noodle cocked her head. _Ass. Doesn't he realize at all that this is offensive? Well, it is pretty… NO! HE'S BEING A JERK! Or is he really just squeamish? Should I take it? Maybe 2D will think this bruise is disgusting too… _she continued pondering the situation until she finally gave up and strapped the mask onto her face.

Noodle woke the next morning with the mask still on her face. She looked up to dark storm clouds circling overhead. Johann was at the wheel, looking up at the sky nervously. She ran over to the edge railing and looked into the water. Dark shapes floated past beneath the waves. Her stomach started doing flip-flops. This could not be good.

"Johann, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked a bit frantically. Johann shook his head.

"It's Tabitha's storm. It surrounds a specific deep part of the ocean where a young woman, who had been kidnapped by a group of angry village men, was thrown into the sea as punishment for her father's wrongdoings. They say the storm rolled in immediately and rocked the waves so much that it killed the men and sank their ship. And it's never left." Johann shook his head sadly. "We have to sail through." Noodle shook her head in disbelief.

"Can't we just go around?" she asked.

"Nope. We're too close now. We'd end up going through anyway. This way is quickest and most direct." he replied. Noodle looked down, shocked. Surely no one could believe such a story_. But he did seem pretty scared. _she thought. _Johann has sailed these oceans for years… _she shook her head. " She had to be strong. They would be at Plastic Beach soon. She would be back in 2D's arms. This was a minor bump in the road. She turned to Johann.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Get everything loose below deck. We'll be entering the storm in about 10 minutes." he replied with a sombre expression. She grabbed her suitcases, the CD player, some of Johann's boxes and a handful of framed pictures of Johann at sea. She struggled down the stairs and tossed everything onto the floor of the lower cabin. She thought for a moment and threw the cat mask on the floor too. She ran back up to the deck to see if there was anything else she could grab, then heard a rumbling noise. She looked up from the deck and her eyes widened. Above her stood the tallest wave she had ever seen. The gigantic wall of water approached the ship as Johann started screaming for everyone to hit the deck and grab onto something. Noodle ran and dove into the upper cabin with Johann and huddled onto the floor. Noodle had he eyes scrunched up as she waited for the wave to hit. She still heard the rumbling, but she felt no rush of water. She opened her eyes the slightest bit, and just saw the wave as it crashed onto the small boat with suck force, it almost capsized. Noodle grabbed the stand for the steering wheel as the water rushed around and pounded in her ears. The boat resurfaced and Noodle sat up, gasping for breath as she watched Johann navigate the storm. She never saw him look so… determined. He had his brow furrowed in concentration as he spun the wheel. She only had a moment to admire his bravery, though, because another wave hit. This one was smaller than the first, but still pounded the boat with mighty power. Again, she grabbed the stand and scrunched her eyes. The water seemed to be screaming at the top of it's lungs as it washed angrily around Noodle. But all of a sudden, the noise stopped. She opened her eyes, but noticed that the water was still rushing around her. Time seemed to slow as she felt herself floating, moving with the water. She saw everyone from her past swim by with big grins on their faces. _Am.. Am I dead? _she wondered. The water caressed her face gently, but she felt a strange sensation. Where the water brushed against her body, she felt a faint rip. She looked at her arms to see the slow water cutting them right open. She looked at them, confused. All of a sudden, she felt a jerking at her right arm that pulled her out of the dream-like state. She stood, gasping and heaving for breath, as Johann yelled at her.

"We're almost out of this! You've gotta stay with me here! Don't let your head go under the water again!" he screamed over the thunder. Noodle nodded her head slowly. _What was that? _she thought. She ducked beneath the steering wheel and looked at her arms. The force of the water had indeed cut them open, and the salt water wasn't making it any better. The third wave was fast approaching, and Noodle had to focus on keeping her head above the water. She concentrated hard as she watched the wave rise… then fall. She grabbed the stand and pushed herself upward, latching her legs around the stand and keeping her head above the murderous water. As the water washed away, Noodle hopped down from the stand and looked at Johann.

"Is it almost over?" she screamed. He smiled gruffly and pointed towards the bow. Noodle looked over and could see where the dark clouds ended and a lightly coloured sky began. She smiled and huffed happily.

"But we're not out yet, kid." he reminded her. Noodle's smile faded and became replaced with the look of concentration. The smaller waves rocked the boat across the water, towards the opening to smooth sailing. More waves, smaller than the first three, splashed over the sides of the boat. Noodle held the steering wheel stand, in case another wave hit. And she was right to. She looked up to see another wave. Maybe twice the size of the first. She stared at it like a deer in headlights. Seemingly distant, she heard Johann's voice again. Something about holding on? She saw the wave begin to descend, and she grabbed the stand with all her might. The water pounded down on her body, cutting it again. Only this time, she felt it. She let out an underwater scream. It felt as if every salt crystal in the water was a tiny hunting knife, and thousands were digging into her back. The rush of the liquid continued to rip her flesh open. She wondered if this was one of the torturous methods they used in hell. _Well, I guess this is it. I'm dead. I'll never see 2D again. I'll just get dragged back to hell and get be tortured for eternity. If you can hear me, 2D, I love you with all my heart. _she tried to send her telepathic message to 2D. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to be carried back to the place she had been held prisoner for four years, when she felt another tug on the arm. She was pulled out of the pool of water that now covered the entire deck by Johann. He smiled down at her.

"We're out." he said. Noodle smiled faintly, looked to the horizon, and passed out.

Noodle's eyes snapped open the next day to a bright, sunny sky. She found the cat mask back on her face, which made her sceptical about whether the events she remembered had actually happened or not. But, sure enough, the scars from the pounding water were still on her arms and back. She winced. She looked down at her body. She rolled her eyes. The water had also ripped her clothes clean off, so the ever-crafty Johann had draped an oversized towel over her unconscious body. She wrapped and tied the towel around her little figure and walked over to the upper cabin where Johann was standing.

"Oh. You're awake. Thought you might've died." he said nonchalantly.

"Why do you always leave me to huddle up and sleep on the deck? You couldn't have carried me down below?" she asked.

"Because that's where I sleep. And you were… less than clothed." He looked away from her at the last part. Noodle sighed heavily as she walked over to the hatch that lead below deck. She sulked down the stairs to treat her wounds and clothe herself. She rubbed the cuts with alcohol and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. All of a sudden, she felt the boat jerk to a halt. She looked around. Why had they stopped?

"Noodle, bring your stuff up." she heard Johann call from above. Her eyes widened with excitement. Were they really here? Was she really going to see her bandmates again? She grabbed her suitcases and ran up the steps as fast as she could. Johann was pulling the boat into the dock. "Now, it's about 6:15 am, and no one should be up yet. As soon as you get out of the boat, I'm leaving. You've got all your stuff, yeah?" Noodle nodded. "Good. It was a nice little trip. See you later, kid." he said as a final goodbye. Noodle grabbed her belongings tight, and jumped off the boat. She stumbled onto the dock. She watched as Johann's boat jetted out of the harbour, towards the horizon. Noodle made a 180 degree turn. She looked at the massive pile of rubbish the Gorillaz were now living in. She was here. She had finally made it to Plastic Beach.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay! I was originally going to make Johann more of a jackass when he gave Noodle the mask, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He's just bitter :( I'll probably update soon?_


End file.
